


Cacophony of moans

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: + Ngl I skipped a late night church service to write this filth +, A bit of Dom!Noiz too?, Dom/sub, F/M, I need deliverance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Sub!Noiz, Will anyone even read this? Please do, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: Ever the dominant one in the relationship, Reader (you!) propose trying something new in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that there aren't many Noiz fics on here because DMMD is *pretty* gay on a whole, trust me, I know. I've watched the anime & played the game so, please don't jump down my throat about it if you think that I've somehow destroyed your OTP - hey, I ship Noiz with guys too but I still wrote this. Constructive criticism is always welcome down below (ol' DW reference there) but, if you're really against Noiz being with a woman, just try to imagine it as an AU, ok? Ok.

“ _I want to try something with you, Noiz_ ”

It would be * _oh-so-easy_ * but, no, you want to make it last.

His eyes rolls back in pleasure, body slack beneath you as your hand slowly travels up the length of his girth; One quick move, a flick of the wrist, the press of your thumb against its sensitive head, and he would come undone in your very hands but… Instead, you go slowly.

Pumping your dominant hand over the underside of his cock as he mewls submissively above, you smirk at the discovery of his hidden piercings, glinting silvery and cool against your palm in the low lighting.

“ _Charming_ ”

You unfold your legs beneath you, still stroking as you shuffle closer between his legs until it’s right in front of you and you bend your head slightly to lick a stripe up his erect member, tongue lingering innocuously at the base of its glistening head (already slick with pre-cum) before you take as much as you can into your mouth. The torrid moan he releases only serves to turn you on more as you begin to bob up and down his shaft, languidly licking a protruding vein running the whole length of his member as you do so. It’s not long before he’s twitching inside of your mouth, a telltale sign that he’s close, when you put your dormant hand to use, trailing finger light touches down from where it had been splayed against Noiz’s abdomen to instead deftly cup and fondle his balls, simultaneously hollowing your cheeks as you swirl your tongue dangerously close to his reddened tip. A few more bobs up and down his length and he succumbs to his desire, releasing his warm seed into your mouth in a rush of ecstasy. Without hesitation, you hold direct eye contact as you suck him off, swallowing every drop before you pull of him carefully as to not over stimulate him.

You sit back on your heels and watch his lewd expressions as he lets slip a cacophony of moans and half finished expletives, smiling smugly as you enjoy the show before you stand to lean over him.

His eyes flicker open at the barest of touches as you ghost your fingertips over skin of his bare inner thigh, hand continuing to travel upwards until it rests just below his chin. You tilt it upwards.

“So _submissive_ ” you say, marveling at the way he immediately nods in confirmation as you trace your thumb across his cutting jawline and rest it on his lips - he opens without need of instruction, making you think that he’s done this before, as the tip of his tongue laps at your digit until you pull it out, wiping the thin film of his saliva across his bottom lip.

“What do you want, Noiz?” You ask, voice barely above a whisper yet still conveying power as you lean in close to murmur the question right beside his ear, bent over enough so that he can clearly see your cleavage. You don’t miss the way his breaths, shaky enough already, hitch at this action or how his hands fist the sheets below him, veins in his knuckles straining at the effort as you pull away, licking the raised shell of his ear (piercings and all) just to make him more nervous.

“To fuck you, _Geliebte_ ” he answers command, successfully upholding his restraint as he meets your gaze, light green eyes equally as unflinching.

You smirk at the sentiment behind the pet name - _beloved, mistress, paramour_ \- as you pretend to ponder his proposition, enjoying the way his fists clench the sheets harder in anticipation, betraying his somewhat calm composure to lay bare his mounting unrest. _Huh, perhaps you are a sadist after all?_  

“Maybe I’ll grant you that wish. Take of my jeans”

 His response is immediate, toned arms rising to tug down your zipper and pull the material off you. He lingers at the hem of your panties for a moment before his arms drop back to his sides, realising that you hadn’t granted him permission to venture past that territory just yet.

 _Good_ , you think, _he’s learning_.

Instead, he leans back onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, and watches you pull off your top and bra, his semi-hard member lying against his abdomen.

Keeping your panties on, you take your seat on his lap - close enough to his hardening cock that practically any movement would illicit glorious friction against the crotch of the only remaining layer of clothing separating you two. You push him down flat against the bed and follow suit, leaning down so that your faces are only inches apart before you finally close the gap; granting him a taste of himself as your tongues intertwine, like a knotted cherry stem.

You rub yourself against him enough times ‘naturally’ as the kiss gets more heated for it to be an accident or happy coincidence, and his frustrated groans give him away as you pull apart, a telling blush dusting his cheeks.

Without missing a beat, he sets to work on your neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to your collarbone and burying his face into the valley between your breasts. A bold move. You excuse it. 

“I want to please you, _Geliebte”_ he murmurs into your chest, as subservient as ever.

Although not phrased as a question, you know it is one and so you nod, assuredly granting him your permission to do as he pleases and take the back seat, at least temporarily, as you switch positions. The feeling of cool metal against your left nipple makes you shiver at first, having momentarily forgotten about the several piercings adorning his body.

However, the brief surprise and uncomfort is quickly forgotten when his hand finds its way into the flimsy material of your panties, brushing deliberately against your clit and sending a wave of pleasure your way. He continues his ministrations with his index finger, already wet with your juices as he threatens to send you over the edge with his touch alone… until he pulls away. You don’t fail to grasp the irony as the waves of your withheld orgasm quickly die down and you let out a series of frustrated, unintelligible sounds - sure that he must be smirking to himself. 

Disliking this role reversal, you open your mouth to give a command and relinquish your power over him but, before you can even fully utter the first word, it’s reduced to a simply _carnal_ moan as Noiz inserts a finger inside you, simultaneously reaching up to massage your neglected chest as his slender, perfect digit reaches your sweet spot. Soon enough, another follows and he switches to a scissoring motion inside you with the knot in your abdomen tersely building up, begging for release as you arch your back into him.

Finally, you compose yourself enough to pull down the remains of your panties, now laid totally bare and practically begging for release. Luckily, he gets the hint and removes his fingers from inside of you, quickly replacing them with his dick.

If takes you a second to adjust to his size as girth once you get past the initial uncomfort of being entered so quickly before your squeezing his forearm, noticing for the first time the thin sheen of sweat that covers you both as you signal him to start moving. He finds his pace quickly enough, his dick filling you up better than his fingers ever could as he pounds into you. Seconds later, the growing knot in your abdomen finally breaks and you unravel around him, screaming his name (“ _Wilhelm!~_ ”)  just as he does the same in you.

Eventually, he pulls out of you to instead flop beside you on the mattress, intertwining your hand in his as you both ride out the aftermath of your shared orgasm. Afterwards, when you're both all cleaned up and dressed in comfortable clothes, he presses a chaste kiss to your forehead and leads you back to the now stripped bed, spooning you for comfort and warmth as he whispers a colloquialism you don’t quite catch in your ear before you both drift off to a state of blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this as a wholly smutty fic + I started writing this with no particular character in mind but eventually went for Noiz (one of the other 'contestants' for this was actually Sebastian Michaelis from BB)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
